그대라는 세상
by shunshines
Summary: I want to go to you, into your arms. I want to stay in a world that is you. / The Last City hancur, Teressa pergi, dan Newt ... selamat. / Safe Haven menjadi pembuka jalan hidup baru baik bagi Thomas, Minho, maupun Newt. / "He is still alive, Thomas. Newt is still alive." / mind to rnr?
1. Chapter 1

" **그대라는 세상** **"**

 **The Maze Runner** **belong** **s** **to James Dashner. I own only this story.**

 **그대라는 세상** **© Yoon Mirae**

 **warnings:**

 **alternate reality** **. b** **ased on the death cure movie** **.** **t** **ypo** **(s) may be found** **. and the list goes on….**

 **.**

— **shunshines**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa wajahnya, membangunkannya dari tidur yang cukup panjang. Ia mengerjapkan mata, menatap ke sekelilingnya. Dia berada di dalam sebuah pondok, terbaring di atas dipan, dan pondok itu tertutup. Hanya sinar sang surya yang menembus lewat jendela dan celah pintu.

Dia bergerak, mencoba duduk. Namun rasa sakit di perutnya menghentikan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia bisa meraba ada perban yang melilit untuk menyumbat darah.

Darah.

Teresa.

The Last City terbakar habis.

WICKED hancur.

Crank.

Dimana dia sekarang? Hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah ketika ia sudah naik ke kapal dan Teresa tidak. Melihat gadis itu terjatuh dan ikut terbakar di bawah sana, di kota itu. Lalu, ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari pondok adalah dataran dan laut lepas. Angin laut menerpa wajahnya, menyambutnya yang terus berjalan mencari orang-orang. Suara burung camar membuatnya semakin yakin ia berada di pantai. Ia terus menuruni dataran tinggi menuju dataran yang lebih rendah. Ia bisa melihat di sana ada pondok lain dan banyak orang berkumpul.

Lalu ia menemukan sosok paling familiar di hidupnya. Minho, Gally, Brenda, Jorge, Frypan, dan berdiri di sana. Minho paling depan. Siap menyambutnya yang langsung berjalan memeluk pria Asia itu.

"Thomas." Bisik Minho ketika mereka berpelukan.

 _Shoot_. Satu orang itu tidak ada. Orang itu benar-benar hilang.

"Minho, Newt…." Thomas menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Ia tidak sanggup mengucapkan bahwa orang terpenting di hidupnya itu menjadi monster. Ia tidak kuasa mengatakan bahwa orang yang dicintainya itu sudah tiada. Mati di tangannya sendiri.

Minho melepas pelukannya. Thomas tidak mengerti arti tatapan mata Minho. Alih-alih merasa hampa karena kehilangan sahabatnya, mata itu memancarkan kelegaan dan harapan.

" _He is still alive_ , Thomas. Newt _is still alive_."

* * *

.

Benar kata Minho. Newt _memang_ masih hidup. Tadinya, Thomas hampir menampar Minho untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya agar tidak berhalusinasi. Namun, Brenda pun mengatakan hal yang sama dan mengantarnya ke tempat ini. Ke pondok medis, katanya. Pondok khusus untuk merawat dan mengobati orang sakit.

Newt di sana, terbaring lemah tidak berdaya. Matanya terpejam dan dadanya naik turun. Ada alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang. Meskipun begitu, ia masih bernapas.

Thomas langsung menghambur ke arah Newt. Ia menggenggam tangan itu. Dingin. Namun Thomas lebih dari bersyukur bisa menggenggam tangan itu lagi. Ia kira malam itu adalah malam terakhirnya melihat Newt. Yang penting, Newt- _nya_ masih hidup, di sini, dengannya di tempat yang aman.

"Dia masih belum sadar." Minho memecah kesunyian. Lelaki itu berdiri bersandar di sebelah ranjang Newt. "Dia koma."

" _At least he is still alive_ ," ujar Gally yang hanya berdiri di pintu, tidak berniat untuk berlama-lama di pondok itu kelihatannya. "Kita hanya bisa menunggu."

Tangan Thomas dengan lancang mengelus rambut pirang sahabatnya itu. Ia mengelus helai itu dengan lembut. Ia bisa melihat Gally dari sudut matanya pergi dari pondok itu, namun Minho masih di sana. Tidak masalah, kegiatannya ini hanya untuk konsumsi mereka bertiga. Tidak dengan yang lain.

" _I'm glad you didn't go_ ," bisik Thomas kepada Newt. Di pojok otaknya, ada ingatan bicara dengan orang koma. Bahwa sebenarnya mereka mendengar. Dan, semoga saja Newt juga. Newt perlu mendengarnya. Newt perlu tahu bahwa ia lega luar biasa.

" _Please, wake up._ "

Tanpa disadari Thomas, Minho menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan nanar. Berusaha ia sembunyikan di hadapan orang banyak dan kini ia tidak perlu menutupinya lagi. Thomas apalagi Newt tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang memperhatikan mereka. Lebih utama lagi, memperhatikan Newt- _nya_.

Minho hanya bisa berdiri di sebelah ranjang, menyilangkan tangannya, dalam diam seribu bahasa. Matanya tidak bisa lepas memperhatikan Thomas yang sekarang—wow, sudah sangat lancang—menggenggam tangan Newt erat dan mengelusnya dengan lembut seakan tangan itu sangat rapuh. Dan kenyataannya memang sangat rapuh.

Ingatannya kembali ke hari-hari yang sudah berlalu. Hari-hari yang dia lalui sendirian. Tidak benar-benar sendiri, tapi orang bilang itu namanya kesepian di tengah keramaian. Minho mengakui ia merasa sendiri meskipun ada kawan-kawannya yang lain dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak dari saat ia di Glade. Sahabat terdekatnya sama-sama terbaring tidak berdaya. Thomas dalam pemulihan dan Newt koma. Dia memang merasa bersyukur karena keduanya, apalagi Newt, selamat setidaknya dalam kondisi bernapas dan jantung tetap berdetak. Namun, tak dapat dimungkiri bahwa ia tetap kesepian dalam penantiannya menunggu dua orang itu pulih.

Minho menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya bolak-balik mengecek keadaan Thomas dan tentunya menunggu juga menjaga Newt. Ia ingat detik dimana pertama kali ia menjejakkan kaki di Safe Haven, ia tidak bisa tidur barang memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa menit karena mengkhawatirkan Thomas dan Newt. Ia baru menurut untuk tidur ketika esok harinya Brenda bersikukuh akan menjaga dua sahabatnya itu untuknya.

Tapi Minho tidak akan berbohong di dalam hatinya ia tidak terlalu mencemaskan Thomas. Bukan bermaksud jahat dan tidak peduli, melainkan seluruh dunia pun tahu jika anak itu memang kuat dan dilihat dari pemeriksaan medis pun lukanya tidak fatal dan ia hanya pingsan karena syok juga kelelahan. Hatinya lebih was-was terhadap Newt. Newt- _nya_ yang hampir pergi selama-lamanya.

"Minho."

Suara Thomas membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ya?"

" _What's wrong, Man_? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi," protes Thomas, masih seperti Thomas yang dulu. Minho hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala.

" _Sorry. I was a bit of out my mind._ Kenapa?"

"Apa dia masih seperti semula?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam itu sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Newt. "Newt. Apa tidak ada perkembangan? Apa dia mulai berangsur sadar?"

Minho tidak langsung menjawab Thomas. Ada jeda sejenak dan untungnya si pemuda ambisius itu tidak menyelanya lagi dengan bertanya. Minho tahu anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut dan ia tidak berani untuk membalas tatapan itu. Ia menghela napas, berusaha terlihat santai mengatakannya meskipun ia tahu ia tidak pernah santai. "Aku benci mengatakannya. Tapi tidak ada, Thomas."

Minho baru mau mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua sahabatnya itu setelah ia yakin Thomas tidak menatapnya lagi. Nampaknya pemandangan yang ini malah membuatnya kembali sesak. Lagi, Thomas menggenggam satu tangan Newt dan tangan lainnya mengelus rambut pirang lelaki itu. Minho mendadak merasa ia seperti berada di ruang hampa udara. Hanya sesak yang dirasanya, memenuhi rongga dadanya, dan yang dia tahu dia harus keluar dari tempat ini.

Sehingga ditinggalkannyalah Thomas hanya berdua dengan Newt. Ketika ia sudah berada di luar, kakinya berhenti dan punggungnya berbalik untuk melihat kembali dua orang itu di dalam.

Minho ingin marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya, ia tidak perlu berbalik dan terus melangkah menjauh meninggalkan tenda itu seperti ini. Atau seharusnya ia tetap di dalam? Entah, tapi yang jelas dia tidak mau ingat apa yang dilihatnya.

Minho tidak mau ingat bahwa dia menyaksikan Thomas mencium kening Newt- _nya_.

* * *

.

Tidak ada yang bisa menarik Thomas keluar dari tenda itu sejak ia masuk. Bahkan seorang Jorge pun tidak ada keinginan untuk membujuknya keluar untuk makan dan mencari udara segar. Sehingga Frypan yang membawakan Thomas makanan yang dimasaknya, meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin akan disantap atau tidak.

Thomas tidak bohong bahwa terbaring cukup lama baginya di dipan membuatnya lapar. Jadi, ia tetap memakan makanan dari Frypan sedikit demi sedikit untuk mengisi perutnya dan juga untuk menghargai orang-orang yang peduli kepadanya.

" _You have to wake up soon_ , Newt. Ini masakan Frypan yang selalu kauidolakan, kan? Kau harus mencicipinya lagi. Sumpah, ini enak!"

Dia tidak patah semangat berbicara kepada Newt. Mungkin sudah sekitar lima jam dihabiskannya di sini untuk menemani dan berceloteh kepada temannya. Dia tidak bisa lebih berterimakasih lagi kepada orang-orang yang menghargai ruang sendirinya—meskipun tidak sendirian juga karena dia bersama Newt. Mungkin kawan yang lain bisa dengan sabarnya menunggu anak laki-laki itu sadar dari koma, tapi tidak dengannya. Kalau bisa, mandi pun ia di sini asal Newt masih ada di depan matanya, berada di jangkauannya, sehingga ia tidak melewatkan sedikit pun perkembangan lelaki itu.

Kehilangan adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan namun memaksanya untuk menerima. Thomas tidak ingat jelas kehidupan pribadinya sebelum dikirim ke Glade. Ia ingat ia bekerja bersama Teresa untuk WICKED untuk penelitian virus sialan itu. Juga ingatan tentang bagaimana ia berpisah dengan ibunya, namun sangat samar. Hanya itu yang diingatnya. Yang jelas, jika dikira-kira dari semua hal yang telah terjadi, ia sudah harus mengikhlaskan kehilangan sejak dini. Mungkin ia harus kehilangan keluarganya ketika diambil WICKED. Ia harus terima kehilangan memori selain namanya sendiri ketika ia terbangun di Glade. Semakin lama semakin banyak yang harus direlakannya pergi. Kehilangan teman baiknya, Chuck, adalah kehilangan yang sampai sekarang membuatnya terluka. Selanjutnya, Winston. Kemudian Minho, namun ia bisa didapatkannya kembali. Kemudian Newt. Lalu Teresa. Sesungguhnya terlalu banyak orang yang harus ia lepas begitu saja sampai ia tidak ingat, menyisakan pedih ketika harus menghadapi kenyataannya.

Minho dan Newt adalah keajaiban Tuhan yang diberikan kepadanya karena mereka kembali. Tentang Minho, Thomas sudah yakin 100% bahwa ia memang akan membebaskannya dari penyanderaan dan percobaan WICKED. Tentang Newt, semuanya beda cerita.

Thomas sudah merasa dunianya hancur perlahan ketika Newt menunjukkan tanda infeksi Flare di lengannya. Dan mulai hancur berkeping-keping saat Newt tidak bisa bertahan dan berubah menjadi Crank. Newt belum sepenuhnya berubah, masih ada Newt yang dikenalnya dalam tubuh itu. Tatapan mata itu masih tatapan seorang Newt yang berlomba mati-matian dengan virus mematikan itu di tubuhnya.

" _Kill me, Tommy! Kill me!_ "

Sebuah permintaan yang mustahil dilakukannya meskipun dilontarkan oleh seorang Newt. Sekeras kepala apapun dirinya, Thomas selalu mendengar dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan si pirang itu selama hidupnya kecuali satu. Permintaan untuk membunuh dirinya.

Thomas resmi harus melepas Newt pergi ketika laki-laki itu menancapkan pisau ke dadanya sendiri demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk berduka berlama-lama, meskipun ketika ia berlari mencari Teresa di gedung itu, ia sudah lupa caranya bernapas.

Dan sekarang, di depannya adalah Newt. Masih bernapas. Masih hidup. Meskipun dalam koma, tapi Thomas sudah lebih dari bersyukur.

Thomas bersumpah ia tidak akan meninggalkan Newt sendiri, mulai detik ini, sampai selamanya.

.

.

— **to be continued** —

.

.

* * *

.

hai, aku pendatang baru di sini! sumpah ini draft ffnya udah ada kek dua bulan setelah tdc movie di bioskop dan baru berniat dilanjut dan dipublish sekarang HHAHHHAHA telat banget gaksih?!

reviewnya dong kakak-kakak, pweaseee?


	2. Chapter 2

" **그대라는 세상** **"**

 **The Maze Runner** **belong** **s** **to James Dashner. I own only this story.**

 **그대라는 세상** **© Yoon Mirae**

 **warnings:**

 **alternate reality** **. b** **ased on the death cure movie** **.** **t** **ypo** **(s) may be found** **. and the list goes on….**

— **shunshines**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Hidup memang bukan suatu kompetisi. Hidup memang bukan mengenai siapa yang lebih cepat meraih suatu standar kebahagiaan atau siapa yang lebih menderita. Semua orang memiliki jalan dan waktunya masing-masing. Berat atau ringan seseorang menempuh kehidupannya bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan perbandingan.

Tapi, untuk kali ini saja, Minho ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa ia merasakan penderitaan yang jauh lebih kuat dari kawannya. Minho sudah tahu di luar kepala bahwa baik dirinya maupun Thomas adalah dua manusia yang menjadi kelinci percobaan WICKED, yang sama-sama memiliki nasib serupa. Sama-sama pernah hampir mati dan sama-sama kehilangan. Memang sekilas hampir semua hal yang mereka lewati sama, tapi ia bisa memastikan bahwa ada perbedaan antara kisahnya dengan Newt dan kisah Thomas dengan Newt.

Minho mengenal lelaki itu lebih lama dari Thomas. Tiga tahun bersama di The Glade adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat keduanya menciptakan kenangan lebih banyak. Dan selama tiga tahun itu pula, perasaannya menguat. Perasaan yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh waktu.

Dibandingkan dengan Thomas, Minho merasakan 'hampir' kehilangan Newt jauh lebih banyak. Minho merupakan saksi hidup pertama saat Newt mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat dari tembok besar. Selanjutnya, ia harus rela kehilangan satu _runner_ karena percobaan bunuh dirinya tersebut mengakibatkan cacat kaki permanen. Minho juga menyaksikan Newt diterkam Crank saat mereka melarikan diri di _scorch_. Minho pun menyaksikan Newt yang berubah menjadi Crank. Dan lagi-lagi, Minho menyaksikan Newt hampir mati untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan sekarang, Minho sedang memendam gemuruh di dadanya. Rasa ingin berteriak, menyerukan kepada semua penghuni Bumi yang masih tersisa, bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling takut kehilangan Newt di dunia ini. Bukan Thomas, bukan siapa pun. Atau mungkin adik perempuannya, namun ia sendiri tahu bahwa semua orang di sini sudah hilang ingatan mengenai diri mereka sendiri.

Thomas akhirnya keluar dari pondok dimana Newt sedang dirawat. Lelaki itu bilang ingin mencari udara segar. Minho jelas tidak melewatkan mata kawannya yang cukup sembap. Ia mengangguk dan tanpa sadar segera melangkah ke dalam pondok agak sedikit terburu-buru.

"Hei, Newt- _shank_.Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tidak ada bedanya dengan Thomas, Minho tetap berbicara kepada Newt yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Hal ini tidak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya saat lelaki berambut pirang itu pingsan setelah mematahkan kakinya saat di Glade. Ia dulu hanya duduk diam, menatap lurus, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat.

"Kauingat, dulu saat kau pingsan akibat mematahkan kakimu, hal pertama yang kaulakukan saat sadar adalah mengejekku," ujar Minho, lebih lembut dari biasanya. Satu tangan digunakannya untuk meraih tangan Newt dan satunya lagi digunakan untuk mengelus rambut pirang tersebut. "Sekarang, aku masih menunggu kau meledekku lagi setelah kau sadar, Newt. Kautahu aku bukan orang yang suka menunggu. Jadi, tolong jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama."

Dulu, Minho hanya sempat duduk di sebelah Newt tanpa berkata-kata. Karena tak lama setelah itu, Newt membuka mata perlahan, mengerjap, lalu menoleh ke arah Minho.

' _You look like a mess'_

Minho masih ingat kalimat pertama Newt yang saat itu baru sadar. Lelaki itu langsung mengajaknya bercanda dengan kilat jahil yang masih lemah. Dan Minho tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi saat Newt sudah kembali, meskipun saat itu masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab mengenai apa, kenapa, dan bagaimana insiden ini bisa terjadi.

 _Runner_ Asia tersebut menghela napas panjang. Dadanya mencelos setiap kali dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Minho tidak pernah lupa rasanya. Bagaimana dadanya seperti ditikam, jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dan kembali berdetak dengan tempo terlalu cepat. Bagaimana ia ingin ikut mati saja seandainya, _seandainya_ , semesta memanggil Newt lebih dulu. Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan semua harapan dan segala yang sudah diperjuangkan terasa tidak ada artinya.

Hancur adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi hatinya saat ini. Minho sudah lama berkenalan dengan rasa itu. Hatinya remuk redam setiap kali ia menyaksikan kawan-kawan seperjuangannya pergi, terpaksa mati demi berkorban untuk semua ini. Bagi Minho, sekarang rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari sekadar hati yang hancur.

Dunianya hancur.

Karena untuk Minho, Newt adalah dunianya.

* * *

.

Berbeda dengan Thomas yang ekspresif dalam menyampaikan afeksi, Minho adalah orang yang sangat jauh dari itu. Semua orang tahu bahwa 'Minho' dan 'berperilaku manis' bukanlah padanan kata yang tepat. Sedangkan semua orang juga tahu bahwa Thomas adalah sosok yang penyayang dan peduli.

Begitu pula saat ini. Thomas adalah orang paling sibuk perihal merawat Newt yang masih koma sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ia memang bukan orang yang mengerti medis, tapi ia akan membantu para Medjacks apabila dibutuhkan. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menghentikannya, meskipun itu Brenda, atau bahkan Minho.

Semua orang juga mengerti setiap gerak-gerik dan perlakuan Thomas terhadap Newt saat ini. Semua orang mengerti bahwa Thomas tidak ingin kehilangan Newt untuk kedua kali.

Tapi, tidak semua orang mengerti bahwa Minho _lebih_ takut, jauh lebih takut dari yang Thomas rasakan. Tidak semua orang mengerti tentang hal yang dilakukannya selama menunggu Newt kembali. Tidak semua orang mengerti apa arti bisu sesungguhnya selama Minho terjaga di luar pondok siang dan malam.

Di malam kedelapan, Minho masih tidak mendapatkan jam tidur yang normal. Ia masih duduk di luar tidak jauh dari pondok, ditemani angin laut dan debur ombak yang sudah menjadi sahabat barunya semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Safe Haven. Diam-diam memandang ke arah pondok, terkadang melewati jendela untuk sekadar melihat Newt yang berada dalam penjagaan ketat dan mata awas dari Thomas. Lalu, ia kembali duduk di tempatnya. Tidak selalu di dalam pondok, tetapi selalu di luar.

Setidaknya jika ia tidak bisa menjaga Newt di dalam, ia bisa menjaganya dari luar sini.

"Minho."

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Minho menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil. Sosok Frypan berjalan mendekat, tanpa berkata lebih lanjut, koki kebanggaan Grup Atersebut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang masuk ke otakmu sehingga memutuskan untuk bangun dini hari dan duduk di sebelahku?" sambut Minho tanpa menolehkan pandangannya lagi. Kedua mata sipitnya fokus menatap gelombang laut. Frypan terkekeh, sudah tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu," balas lelaki itu. "Banyak yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Tidak hanya Thomas yang berulah, maksudku bukan berulah dalam konotasi negatif, tapi kau juga."

Minho mengangkat satu alisnya, kini menoleh ke arah Frypan. "Maksudnya?"

Frypan menepuk bahu tegap Minho. " _I know it's hard for you, and for us too_. _But you still have to look at yourself first_. Banyak yang mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau hampir tidak pernah tidur, Min. Aku paham kau hampir kehilangan Newt berkali-kali, tapi dia sendiri pasti akan ngeri melihatmu menjadi terlalu tenang dan pendiam seperti ini."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Minho untuk mencerna perkataan kawannya. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan berkata lirih, " _Thanks_ , Fry."

" _Get yourself a rest, shank_." Frypan pun bangkit. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia menepuk kembali bahu Minho. " _You do really lack of sleep, even more than_ Thomas."

Minho awalnya hendak menahan lelaki berkulit gelap tersebut dan bertanya apa yang ia maksud dari perkataan tadi, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali diam menonton deburan ombak di pantai. Pemuda berdarah Asia tersebut memilih bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ya, mungkin tidak semua orang mengerti tingkah laku Minho dalam mengekspresikan afeksinya. Mungkin tidak semua orang mengerti bahwa begadang tidak tidur semalaman dan juga siang dan tidak pernah pergi lebih jauh dari pondok adalah cara Minho menjaga Newt dalam diam secara rahasia.

Malam itu, tepatnya malam ke delapan sejak Newt dinyatakan koma, Minho untuk pertama kali menghampiri _hammock_ -nya. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mencoba tidur. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa tertidur dalam waktu cepat seperti biasa, tapi setidaknya berbaring di _hammock_ juga merupakan suatu bentuk istirahat.

* * *

.

Kadang, tidak semua pertanyaan harus langsung ada jawabnya. Kadang, waktu adalah jawaban. Baik Thomas maupun Minho, keduanya adalah tipe orang yang selalu ingin mencari tahu. Kritis, saking kritisnya, keduanya sama-sama bertendensi merasa frustasi apabila tidak mendapat jawaban dari segala pertanyaan. Hal ini terbukti saat keduanya menyusuri _maze_ kala itu. Rasa penasaran dan tekanan membuat mereka berhasil memecahkan teka-teki yang bertahun-tahun berusaha diselesaikan. Dan itu terus terjadi. Rasa penasaran, haus akan jawabanlah yang menuntun mereka sampai di titik ini.

Namun terkadang, ada hal yang tidak bisa langsung dijawab. Ada pertanyaan yang tidak bisa langsung dijawab, seberapa keras pun usaha dilakukan untuk mencarinya. Bahkan, ada pertanyaan yang jawabannya adalah sebuah ketidaktahuan yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh waktu.

Thomas dan Minho sama-sama mencoba memahaminya sekarang. Keduanya adalah orang yang selalu memakai logika dan skeptis terhadap sesuatu di luar nalar. Tapi untuk kali ini, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, mereka harus mengerti bahwa pertanyaan mengenai kapan Newt akan bangun dan melanjutkan hidupnya kembali adalah pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh waktu.

Dan sekarang, waktu sudah menjawabnya di saat yang tepat.

Newt membuka mata saat Thomas dan Minho sama-sama berada di pondok menjaganya. Permainan takdir yang lucu, dimana ketiganya kembali bersatu dalam waktu yang sama. Seakan-akan Newt memang harus bangun saat kedua sahabatnya bersamanya dalam tempat yang sama dan waktu yang juga sama.

Thomas yang berada paling dekat dengan Newt secara refleks langsung memeluknya. Mendekapnya erat untuk beberapa waktu, bahkan tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia kelewat lega. Ia ingin berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang telah membantu Newt kembali. Lelaki berambut pirang itu sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, dan Thomas tidak bisa merasa lebih lega lagi.

" _Glad you are back_ ," ujarnya setelah berhasil menyusun kalimat sambil tetap merengkuh Newt dalam pelukan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Thomas, membalas pelukan tersebut. " _I'm more than fine,_ Tommy."

Minho menghela napas lega. Sama halnya seperti Thomas beberapa saat yang lalu, lidahnya kelu dan ia juga tidak ingin berkata-kata. Perasaannya kini tidak cukup dijelaskan dengan perpaduan kata dari 26 abjad saja. Ia tersenyum bahagia sampai matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun ada satu hal yang tidak bisa terwujud seperti dulu lagi saat ini, Newt sadar pun sudah lebih dari bahagia baginya. Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun Minho tidak bisa memeluknya paling pertama, seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Newt saat di Glade, meskipun perannya sekarang tergantikan oleh Thomas; ia tidak apa-apa.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih buruk dari yang kukira, Min."

Minho terkekeh, menatap Newt yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Thomas. Newt juga menatapnya dengan kilat jahil yang khas, yang membuat Minho tersenyum lebih bahagia.

" _Welcome back,_ Newt- _shank_."

.

.

— **to be continued** —

.

.

* * *

MAAFFF banget lama update huhu. hope u guys still enjoy it uwu


End file.
